1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for allocating Peer-to-Peer (P2P) resources in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for allocating P2P resources without substantial waste in a relay-based wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication has recently been introduced as a communications field. A P2P network technique, used in P2P communication, is originated from a file sharing application and is now incorporated into a distribution computing technique, thereby having application in many fields. Accordingly, P2P communication is supported by Mobile Stations (MSs) that use a wireless network (e.g., 802.11(b), (g), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), International Mobile Telecommunications (IMT)-2000, etc.) currently available in the P2P network technique. For example, in a wireless communication system, MSs perform P2P communication according to techniques such as Zigbee, WiFi, Bluetooth, etc. However, there is currently no system available for effectively supporting P2P communication in a wireless communication system. In addition, research on P2P communication and research on wireless communication have been conducted independently from each other. Accordingly, if a P2P service is to be supported in a wireless communication system, the P2P communication is achieved with a separate hardware element using a separate air interface by using a separate communication resource, all of which result in ineffective communication. For example, use of a Wireless world Initiative NEw Radio (WINNER) system, which is in a stage of initial research for supporting P2P communication in a wireless communication system, requires a separate resource to be assigned for P2P communication. This may cause a waste of resources.
Today, active research on a Relay Station (RS) is in progress for throughput enhancement and coverage extension in a wireless communication system. Since the WINNER system basically provides cell deployment (including the RS), a system employing the RS must be taken into consideration in a future wireless communication system.
Currently, there is no commercialized system for effectively supporting P2P communication in a wireless communication system. Therefore, a separate communication resource and a separate P2P transmitter/receiver having a separate air interface have been used for P2P communication between MSs in a wireless communication system. However, this is ineffective since the wireless communication system and the P2P system use separately designed air interfaces.
To overcome such disadvantages, a method for effectively supporting P2P communication in a wireless communication system has been developed. For example, in a proposed frame structure, P2P resources are fixedly allocated within communication resources in the WINNER system. However, in this case, even if no MS performs P2P communication, the resources are still fixedly allocated, which causes a waste of resources.
In addition, wireless communication systems now include a multi-path wireless communication system using an RS. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for effectively allocating resources without using separate hardware and P2P communication resources in a relay-based communication system.